I've Got the Magic in Me
by meg.meg.meg
Summary: Being the most famous wizard around can be annoying. Every now and then, though, fame comes with advantages. Songfic w/ B.o.B's Magic, cuze it seemed like a fun idea. REVISED VERSION - typos are fixed, and I added a few things to make the story flow more.


**Author's Note:** This is just a fun little idea that came to me while I was listening to the song "Magic" by B.o.B on my iPod. If you haven't heard it, you can still understand this story, but it's a really fun and upbeat song, so I strongly recommend checking it out! Also, I had to change one of the lines in the song to make it relate to Harry Potter, so don't get mad when you think I don't know the lyrics!

**Disclaimer:** Strangely enough, I don't own Harry Potter or B.o.B.

**Summary:** Most of the time, being the most famous wizard around is pretty annoying, and Harry is used to people gawking at his scar when he meets them. However, every now and then, fame does come with some advantages.

_I've got the magic in me!_

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, and the familiar turning of heads ensued. He was used to it. Whenever he met someone new in the wizarding world, they all did the same thing. They'd attempt to steal a glance at his scar without attracting too much attention, even though they never succeeded. They'd tell him he looks just like his father, except for the eyes – he has his mother's eyes. It was exhausting. Well… almost. Harry couldn't deny that being the most famous wizard alive had its advantages.

Pretty much everybody knew pretty much everything there was to know about him. And every time he stepped through the giant oak doors into the Great Hall, heads turned. And now that all the nonsense in the _Daily Prophet_ about him being a nutter was over, and everyone believed that Voldemort really _was_ back, Harry was famous for _good _reasons this time. He wasn't just famous for being lucky, like he was when he first came to Hogwarts. Being the Boy Who Lived was impressive, but required no skill. It was his mother's magic who had done that, not Harry's. And he wasn't famous for being a crazy liar. No, he was famous for much more now. Facing Voldemort and surviving so many times had truly proved Harry's magical prowess.

_Every time I wave that wand the world turns to gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me._

Harry sat down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. As per the usual, Ron was stuffing food into his mouth and Hermione was reading the _Daily Prophet_. Harry filled his plate with eggs and toast and took a gulp from his pumpkin juice. He smiled a little to himself at just how ordinary the morning was. It was strange to think that he, the "Chosen One," could enjoy such simple mornings with friends. At least three times a week, Harry's name came up in one of the articles in the _Prophet_. Nobody knew that Harry was prophesied to kill Voldemort (except Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore, of course), but everyone sure enjoyed speculating.

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me._

Suddenly, a group of girls walked by, giggling and throwing glances at Harry. Girls had always tended to swoon over him. But now, he was Ginny's. Ever since the first time Harry and Ginny met, she was particularly taken by him. Even though he was no longer a single man, with Romilda Vane and countless other girls constantly chasing after him, it was hard not to get a little cocky. But it wasn't really cockiness if he could back it up, right? He _was_ a pretty good dueler, after all. Plus, years of playing Quidditch had definitely benefited Harry's body. Underneath his robes were vast expanses of toned muscles, something only Ginny was allowed to see.

_Now everybody wants a burst of magic, magic, magic. Ma-ma-magic magic magic. Wa-ooo! I got the magic in me!_

And she saw it fairly often nowadays, which was something Harry desperately hoped Ron never found out about. It wasn't Harry's fault, though. Well, not completely his fault. He couldn't help it that Ginny always wore clothes that perfectly accentuated her every curve. Or that when they kissed it was as though fire ran through his veins. Or that she knew just were the soft spot on his neck was. Or that Ron was just do damn clueless.

_I break all the rules like Evel Knievel._

Harry had always been known to push the rules. He only did it when necessary, though, so that made it okay in his mind. Maybe Snape didn't like it, but Harry enjoyed pushing his buttons as often as possible. After all, Snape did everything in his power to make Harry miserable, so why not give him a taste of his own medicine every now and again?

After breakfast, Harry had a free period, and luckily enough, so did Ginny. That's the reason Harry loved Thursdays so much. They always spent that period together, whether it was doing homework, strolling around the lake, or… doing… other things. This morning, Harry found Ginny waiting for him in the empty Gryffindor common room, sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs. She stood up, looking as beautiful as ever, when he came through the porthole.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Mr. Famous Potter," she said with a wide smile. "What have I done to be so lucky as to meet you here?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to stay away from someone so… enticing," he replied, smiling just as wide as she was. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know how you drive me bloody crazy, Ginny."

And upon hearing him say her name, she leaned in close to him and touched her lips to his, thanking Merlin that the common room was empty.

_It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pups diesel._

Even though the feeling was a familiar one, Harry knew he would never be able to get used to kissing Ginny. Every time their lips met, Harry's pounding heart threatened to burst through his ribcage.

He backed her into the side of the mantle, and the heat from the gently flickering fire made their passion flare up even more. Harry ran one hand through Ginny's flowing red hair, and used the other on her hip to keep her pressed up against the mantle. His body seemed to melt into hers, because her supple figure beckoned him closer with every flick of the tongue, every movement of the lips. Their hearts hammered in the same quick tempo, their breathing grew jagged, their lips became swollen.

Her hands began to glide up and down his chest, and he knew it was about time that they head up to the empty boy's dormitory at the top of the tower.

_So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego._

Harry didn't care about the rumors. He didn't care if Ron didn't approve. He wanted to proclaim to the world how much he loved Ginny Weasley.

_I do this every day, Hocus Pocus is my steelo._

Harry kind of liked being the most well known wizard in the world.

_I've got the magic in me!_


End file.
